PPGZ: A Mermaid Tale
by greengirl2500
Summary: Momoko, a mermaid, is tired of being one. She wants so badly to be a human and live happily as one. What will happen? Postponed for a bit.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright everyone! Hope you guys are ready for another great story made by me! Enjoy!**

**Special Thanks: kb101**

**Disclaimer: Will not own them. We've gone over this before!**

**Extra note: they are not superheroes in this one.**

* * *

(Momoko's P.O.V.)

I swam as far away as I could. I was so tired of being trapped here in the water. I wanted to be free. I wasn't paying attention and before I knew it I was at the shore. I could hear my sisters calling my name and I could tell they were close. There was nowhere else I could go so I just sat there until they found me, which didn't take long.

"Momoko!" Kaoru screamed.

"We've been looking everywhere for you! Mom and Dad were worried sick!" Miyako said.

"Who cares? I don't want to go back there." I said.

"What? Why? We can't just leave." Kaoru said.

"But I wish we could! Who said I ever wanted to be a mermaid. I didn't wish for this life. I've always loved the ways of humans. I would love for once to do what they do." I said.

"Ok Momoko, yes, they do have a lot of cool stuff, but do they have fire and ice powers? Do they control lightning?" Miyako said.

"Well, not like us, but they have ways of using those things! They can make their own ice, they can make fire, they can control where lightning strikes or know when a thunderstorm will occur! I really just want to be one of them." Momoko said.

Before they said another word I saw a human walking on the beach.

"Quick! Hide!" Kaoru whispered to us.

We went behind a large rock and watched him walk on the beach.

"It's amazing how they can do that." I whispered.

"Do what?" Kaoru asked.

"Move on those small little platforms on the bottom of their bodies. What are they called again? Feet?" I asked.

"Yeah. They walk on those. When their younger their legs aren't as strong so they can only crawl until they get stronger." Kaoru said.

"Well I have to admit, that's pretty cool." Miyako whispered.

We recognized the human to be male. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He looked a little like Miyako. He seemed to be a little upset about something.

"Boomer!" we heard two other voices call.

Suddenly we saw two other human males running toward him. One had black, shaggy hair and green eyes, like Kaoru, and the other was a read-head like me with red eyes.

"Boomer! We finally found you. Mom and Dad were worried." The read-head said.

"I don't care. I don't really want to go back right now." The one named Boomer said.

"But one wants you back home now." The green-eyed one said.

"I don't care what she wants Butch! I'm not going back right now!" Boomer said.

"What's your problem lately? You've seemed distant." The red-head asked.

"Gee, I don't know Brick. Maybe it's because my mom wants me to marry a person I'm not in love with! Maybe I just want to get away and meet someone who will understand me!" Boomer said.

"Ok, ok. I see why you're upset. I'm not really liking this arrangement myself, but we can't just abandon our duties as princes." The one named Brick said.

"Yeah I agree with Brick on that." The one named Butch said.

Boomer sighed and sat down on the shore. His brothers I assume sat down next to him.

"I just wish she'd let us pick on our own." Boomer said.

"I know Boomer, I do too." Brick said.

* * *

**Well? Tell me how you think of that! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! Chapter 2 of PPGZ: A Mermaid Tale is now up! Enjoy!**

* * *

(Boomer's P.O.V.)

I just had to get away. My mom had set up another date for me with another princess. I was just so tired of this whole arrangement. My brothers eventually found me.

"I just wish she'd let us pick on our own." I said.

"I know Boomer, I do too." Brick said, "But there's no way we're going to get out of doing it, so we might as well embrace the fact."

"Yeah. Unless we can persuade her to let us choose on our own!" I said standing up.

"She would never allow it." Butch said.

"And neither would Dad." Brick said.

"Hmm… I guess you're right." I said.

(Miyako's P.O.V.)

I stared at the boy named Boomer. He was so cute.

"The read-headed boy is cute." Momoko whispered.

"The blonde is cute too." I whispered back.

"The other dude is a little cute." Kaoru whispered.

"Ooh! Someone likes a human!" we joked.

"Shh! Keep your voices down!" Kaoru whispered to us.

"Who's there?" we heard one of the boys say.

"We know you're here. Show yourselves!" Brick said.

"Quick! What do we do?" I asked.

(Brick's P.O.V.)

"I think I heard it come from behind that rock." I said.

We walked slowly over there to the rock. When we finally got there, no one was there.

"That's strange." I said.

We looked around and saw no one in sight. We just shook it off.

"C'mon guys. We should head back to the palace." I said.

They shook their heads and we walked away.

(Momoko's P.O.V.)

Once we knew they had left, we surfaced again.

"Wow! That was close!" I said.

"Yeah. We should head back too. They're probably worried sick about us." Kaoru said.

We nodded and made our way back home.

* * *

**There we go! Chapter 2 successfully completed! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I'm being nice today since it is Friday and putting up another chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy and appreciate my hard work!**

* * *

(Momoko's P.O.V.)

When we finally made it back to the palace our parents hugged us to death.

"Girls! I'm so glad you're ok! I was so worried!" our mom said.

"You mean you guys didn't tell her you left to find me?" I asked my sisters.

"Well you swam off so quickly, we only reacted to that and started chasing you." Miyako said, "We're sorry we scared you so much mom." She said to our mom.

"Well we're just glad you girls are safe." our dad said, "Momoko, can we speak to you alone?"

"Yes father." I said nervously.

I looked at my sisters nervously and they made their way out of the room.

"Momoko, what you did was very dangerous. You could've hurt yourself or your sisters. What has gotten into you lately?" my mom said.

"I'm just tired of being told to everything. I want to be able to some things on my own will. For example, I want to choose my own husband." I said.

"And if we let you do that you might not ever be married." My dad said, "I'm sorry but that's out of the question."

"But dad!" I said.

"No buts! I'm not in the mood for this!" he said leaving the room.

"Just don't do anything like that again. Got it?" my mom said.

"Fine. You won't have to worry anymore." I said leaving the room.

I went to my room and screamed into my pillow to release my anger.

(Boomer's P.O.V.)

When we arrived at home our mom hugged us so tightly that we couldn't breathe.

"Oh I was so worried! Where have you been? Are you hurt? Any cuts or bruises?" she asked examining us.

"Mom we're fine." Butch said agitated.

"Boomer we need to talk to you. Alone." our dad said.

"Uh, ok." I said.

We brothers left the room.

"Boomer we're shocked that you, of all three of you, would just run off like that. What were you thinking?" my mom said.

"I just mostly don't wanna have my future wife picked out for me. I wanna be able to choose. All this pressure to choose one of the princesses is too much. The truth is, I don't like any of them in that way." I said.

"It doesn't matter if you like them in that way. They like you in that way and you have to pick one of them." My dad said.

"But why couldn't we change it up for once. Maybe let me get to know some of the peasant girls and choose one of them." I suggested.

"You know we couldn't allow that! The rules clearly state that the prince must choose a princess to be his wife, not under any circumstances could we let you marry a peasant who could never bring with her any type of money source to help with the kingdom!" my mom said.

"But that's the thing! Why can't we just bend the rules a little for once?" I said.

"No." my dad said.

"But-" I said.

"No buts! We're not bending any the rules! You WILL choose one of those princesses, and you will NOT run off like that again. Got it?" he snapped at me.

"Y-yes father." I stuttered.

"Good. Now head to your room. You must get your rest for tomorrow." He said.

"Yes father. Good night mother." I said.

"Good night honey." She said.

I went to my room. I laid down in bed for a while but I couldn't sleep. I decided to go for another walk on the beach. I silently got dressed and snuck out my window.

(Miyako's P.O.V.)

I laid in bed, but I wanted to see that blonde boy again. Something told me that I should go back. I got dressed and sneaked out of my room. When I got there I didn't see anyone at first but then I saw him.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm updating again today because I'm nice and people are like "please update soon!" or "can you please update today pleeeaaasssseeee!" so I'm updating! Enjoy!**

* * *

(Momoko's P.O.V.)

I couldn't sleep. I was just too upset and I needed to talk to someone. I got up and sneaked over to Miyako's room. I peeked in and she was gone. There was only one place I know she would've gone: back to the shore.

(Boomer's P.O.V.)

I ran as quickly away as I could so the guards wouldn't notice I left and rat me out to my parents. I stopped running once I had gotten close to the beach. I didn't take my horse so I was panting hard. I sat down near the water to catch my breath. I heard unusual movement in the water so I drew out my sword.

"Who goes there? Show yourself. Your prince commands you." I said.

A saw a glimpse of a person's blonde hair near the rock we looked at earlier. I snuck over there and hid myself on the other side. I slowly moved to the other side to see a girl there with her eyes covered. I must've scared her. She looked like she just got out of the water because her legs were wet.

**(A/N: Yes her LEGS. You'll find out why she has legs if you haven't figured it out already.)**

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

She still didn't look at me.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." I said soothingly.

She slowly removed her hands from her eyes and looked at me. She had the prettiest light blue eyes. Our eyes locked on each other. I finally broke the trance.

"Umm, wh-what's your name?" I asked.

"M-miyako. My name is Miyako." She said.

"That's a pretty name." I said.

"Thank you." She said blushing.

"It's very nice to meet you. May I ask why you are out here at such a late time?" I asked.

"I just had to get away." She said looking out at the water.

I sat down next to her.

"I know how you feel. Sometimes, I just want to be a completely different person." I said.

"At least someone understands. My parents insist that I marry a prince. I just don't know if I found the one for me. I'm not even sure if the one for me is a prince."

"I understand. Wait, so does that mean you're a princess?" I asked.

"Ya, but I'm from a world away." She said.

"Then how'd you get here?" I asked.

"Swam." She said.

Realizing what she had said she jumped up, her eyes bulging out of her head.

"I think its best that I leave. Sorry to bug you with my problems." She said about to jet off.

I quickly grabbed her hand and turned her around. Our eyes locked once again. I could see in her eyes that she was scared but at the same time she felt safe. Our faces became closer and closer until finally our lips met. We both pulled away slowly and looked at each other.

"Prince Boomer! You're not supposed to be here!" a guard said.

* * *

**Cliffhanger again! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright chapter 5 is now up! Enjoy!**

* * *

(Boomer's P.O.V.)

"Prince Boomer! You're not supposed to be here!" a guard said.

Our eyes shot over to the guard coming toward us.

"Quick! Run!" I said not really realizing what I was doing.

I tugged her along and we ran into the town as fast as we could. I knocked on one of the peasant's doors.

"Prince Boomer, what are you doing here?" a young girl asked.

"Shh! Keep your voice down! The guards are after me! I'm not supposed to be out right now!" I said.

"Please come inside." She said.

We sat down at a small table and she lit a lamp so we could see.

"Thank you kind peasant. I could never repay you." I said.

"It doesn't matter. I still can't believe that the prince is sitting here in my home." She said.

"Uh Boomer, sorry to interrupt your little conversation but how do I get back to the beach from here?" Miyako asked.

(Momoko's P.O.V.)

I finally made it close to the shore but stopped when I spotted Miyako with that Boomer person. She seemed like she was about to jet but he pulled her back. Then they kissed. I couldn't help but feel happy for my sister. Then a burly man yelled at the boy and they started to run. I quickly hid behind the rock and dried off enough for my legs to appear and I started to run after them. I saw them hide inside a house so after I knew the guard was gone I knocked on the door myself. A young girl opened the door.

"Uh, hello. How can I help you?" she asked.

"Momoko?" Miyako said realizing who I was.

She ran over to hug me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I kinda followed you here." I said.

"You did what? Momoko that was dangerous! Mom and Dad are going to be so mad at us now!" Miyako said starting to freak out.

"Don't worry Miyako. We'll just sneak back into the palace like we snuck out. No worries." I said trying to calm her down.

"Boomer, could you please tell us how to get back to the beach from here?" Miyako asked.

"Sure." He said.

He gave the directions and we made our way back home.

(Boomer's P.O.V.)

After leaving the peasant's house, I made my way back to the palace. I snuck my way back into my room, where my parents were waiting for me.

* * *

**Review and I might do the next chapter today!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Since I'm so nice I'm updating three times today! Not one, not two, but three! The next chapter will be up shortly after this one! Enjoy!**

* * *

(Boomer's P.O.V.)

"Boomer Joseph Jojo. Where have you been?" my mom asked.

"Uh, at the beach." I confessed.

"And what were you doing there exactly?" my mom asked.

"Well I couldn't sleep so I went there to get some air." I said.

"Well the guards told me that you were also with a girl around your age with blonde hair. Care to explain?" my father said.

"Well when I went to the beach I spotted her there. She looked like she had just come out of the water because her legs were still wet. We started talking and we..." I stopped.

"You what?" my father asked me.

"We… kissed." I said, "But it's ok. She's a princess."

"Ok. What's her name and where is she from?" my mother asked.

"Well all I know is that her first name is Miyako. I don't know where she's from. She said she was a world away, claimed to have swam here. After she said that she shot up from her spot on the ground and was about to jet. I grabbed her arm and that's when we kissed." I said.

"Well we can't say that we're happy you left at this hour, but at least you finally met a princess you like." My father said, "We'll see if we can find any princess around named Miyako. Until then, try not to disobey us again."

"Ok father. Mom, can I just ask for one thing?" I asked.

"Ok. What is it?" she said.

"Let me be able to go to the beach at late hours. It might be the only other time I might be able to see her. Please?" I begged.

"Hmm… fine, but a guard must go with you just in case. He will keep his distance to give you privacy but not too far that he couldn't get to you." She said, "Now try to get some sleep."

"Ok mother. Good night." I said.

"Good night." They said leaving my room.

(Momoko's P.O.V.)

We snuck back into the palace through Miyako's bedroom window. Kaoru was sitting there waiting for us.

"Uh, hi Kaoru." I said.

"So where were you guys? Back at the shore?" she asked.

"How you know? Who told you?" Miyako questioned.

"You did. Just now." She said smirking.

"Ok you caught us." I said.

"Hey, at least I did and not Mom and Dad." Kaoru said.

"So you mean you're not going to tell?" I asked.

"No, as long as you let me in on your little thing going on here." She said.

"Ok, that seems fair." Momoko said.

"Well I have something to tell you." Miyako said.

"What?" Kaoru said.

"Well you know that blonde boy? He was there at the shore and we kissed." Miyako said blushing.

"You what?" Kaoru said surprised.

"Yup. Our little sis had her first kiss with a human prince!" I said quietly.

"Congrats. Well I'm tired. Good night." Kaoru said.

"Good night." We said.

Miyako and I laid on her bed talking about the boys until we fell asleep.

* * *

**Well? Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is up! Happy everyone? You guys better review after all my hard work! Enjoy.**

* * *

(Kaoru's P.O.V.)

The next morning after breakfast, we discussed when the next time we'd go to the shore.

"So when are we going next?" I asked.

"We were planning to go back tonight." Momoko said.

"Cool. Same time as last night?" I asked.

"Yup." Miyako said excitedly.

"Ok. It's a plan then." I said.

(Butch's P.O.V.)

We sat outside on the steps watching Brick practice with our fencing instructor.

"So, you have fun last night?" I said to Boomer.

"Uh I don't know what you're talking about." Boomer said.

Brick paused the game for a second.

"Oh please, we saw you sneak out your window and go in the direction of the beach." Brick said.

"Ok, ok. You caught me. Well don't worry I already talked it over with Mom and Dad and they're letting me out at late nights as long as I bring a guard with me." Boomer said.

"Well could we possibly go with you next time?" I asked Boomer.

"Sure. I don't mind." He responded.

"Cool. So when is the next time you're going?" Brick asked.

"Well I was planning on going again tonight. You guys can just come with me then." Boomer answered.

"Alright. Same time you went last night?" I asked.

"Yup." He said.

"Ok then. It's a plan." I said getting up.

* * *

**Ooh! This is getting interesting! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! It's finally here! The moment you've been waiting for! Enjoy!**

* * *

(Momoko's P.O.V.)

It was about time for us to leave. I went into Miyako's room to see her and Kaoru there ready to go.

"Ok. We're going to have to be very quiet. Stay low until we get a certain amount away from the palace." I whispered.

They nodded in response to my orders. We made it out of our window and away from the palace quickly and swiftly. When we got to the shore we quickly climbed out of the water and dried off before we saw any humans come. We had just finished drying off enough for our legs to appear when we heard footsteps.

(Boomer's P.O.V.)

We were making our way out when our dog started barking and we had to get out of there fast before anyone saw us. We jumped the wall of the palace and ran. We stopped running when we got close to the beach. We walked on the beach for a second when I spotted a pair of feet. Scratch that, three pairs of feet.

"Hey what's that?" Brick said.

He must've seen them too.

"I don't know." Butch said.

He put his hand on his sword and walked slowly over to that rock. We followed closely behind. We looked and there was Miyako, a girl she called Momoko, and another girl I'd never seen before. She had green eyes and black hair like Butch.

"Oh hi Boomer!" Miyako said to me getting up to give me a hug.

"Hey. Didn't expect to see you here." I said.

Obviously I was lying. I was really hoping I would see her again.

"Well I'm here, and I brought my sisters this time." She said.

They stood up.

"Boomer you met Momoko yesterday." She said.

"Good to see you again." I said.

"The same." She replied.

"And this is my sister Kaoru." Miyako said.

"It's very nice to meet you." I said.

"Nice to meet you too." She said.

We started to talk to the girls to get to know them better. I could sense that Brick and Momoko were taking a liking to each other, but I wasn't sure about Kaoru and Butch. Then again, Butch had always been mysterious so I'm not sure if I'll ever understand him.

(Normal P.O.V.)

***back at the boy's palace***

The guard was doing his regular rounds of checking on the boys. Ever since Boomer started his little "late night escapes" his parent's have asked him to check on the boys to see if they're in their rooms. Since he knew that all the guards were still here, he had to check tonight in case he tried to leave without a guard. When he made it to his room, he saw he wasn't there. He rushed to tell the others and they sent two men out to find him. They knew he'd be easy to find.

(Boomer's P.O.V.)

I could hear the trotting of horse's feet.

"Crap! I knew I was forgetting something!" I said springing up.

"What's going on?" Momoko asked.

"The guards are after us." Butch said calmly.

"Well what should we do?" Miyako said getting nervous.

"I know a place where they won't think about looking for us. Follow me." I said pulling Miyako along.

* * *

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, are you ready for next chapter? Well here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

(Miyako's P.O.V.)

Boomer tugged me along as the others followed. We eventually made it to a trail in the woods.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked.

"He's taking us somewhere they won't find us." Butch said.

"And where is that?" Momoko asked.

"You'll see when we get there." Brick said.

We kept on going until we made it to an opening in the woods. There was a small lake that had a running waterfall.

(Momoko's P.O.V.)

"Wow, this place is beautiful." I said.

It was so serene and peaceful there. Besides our voices, the only thing you could hear was the running water of the waterfall. There was a full moon out, so the reflection of the moon could be seen on the clear water. There were small, blinking lights all over the place, lighting up the night.

"Ya, I know. We found this place when we were younger." Boomer said.

"Ya, we tried to run away from home and just started running into the woods." Brick said.

"We eventually made it to this opening. We stayed out here for as long as we could, but eventually we ran out of food, we were exhausted, and we were really starting to miss home." Butch said.

"So we decided to head back, but we always came back from time to time. We never brought anyone with us or told anyone about it." Boomer said.

"You guys are the first to see it and know about it." Butch said.

"Really?" we (meaning the girls) said.

"Ya." The boys responded in unison.

"Well thanks for showing it to us. It's beautiful." Miyako said.

Boomer and Miyako looked at each other lovingly. I just felt so happy for her.

(Kaoru's P.O.V.)

Butch and I got some time to talk. I really started to like him, but I wasn't gonna let the others know. I just played it cool, and he seemed to be doing the same thing. It was almost like we had a certain connection between the both of us that no one besides us would understand, and that's what I liked about him. It was really starting to get late so we said our goodbyes for the night.

"Kaoru, if you're not doing anything tomorrow morning, would you like to go horseback riding with me?" he asked calmly.

"Uh, sure. I don't have anything planned. How about around noon?" I said.

"Sure. Noon it is." He said.

"It's a date then." I said.

I quickly walked away before he could really sink in what I had just said. _I_ couldn't even believe what I had just said.

(Butch's P.O.V.)

"It's a date then." She said.

Her words replayed in my head again and again. I watched her as she walked over to her sisters and walk away.

I walked home with my brothers, the words still replayed in my head.

It's a date then.

I snuck back into my room, the words still replaying in my head.

It's a date then.

I crawled into bed, still thinking of those words.

It's a date then.

* * *

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok! I had you guys wait long enough! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

(Kaoru's P.O.V.)

I woke up the next day and rushed to get ready. I ate my breakfast as lady-like as possible because my parents would kill me if I didn't. I excused myself from the table as soon as I finished.

"Where are you going?" my mother asked.

"I'm going out for a while." I said.

I left before they could question any further. I made my way to the shore and quickly dried off. When I finished drying off, I waited there a few minutes until I saw him coming.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey. The horses are over there. Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said.

We walked over to the horses. I'd never ridden on a horse before. I watched him as he got onto the horse and mimicked his movements. He spotted me doing this.

"Let me guess, you've never ridden on a horse before?" he asked.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"It kinda is. I'm surprised though, you being a princess and all. I thought you would have access to horses." he said.

"Uh, well I did, but I fell off once and scraped my face. My dad was so worried that he wouldn't let me ride again." I lied.

"Oh, that's too bad. Well I guess now's your chance to try it again." He said smirking, "I'll start you off slow."

We just strolled for a while but before I knew it we were racing our horses through the fields of the countryside. It started to get late so I raced him back to the shore and said my goodbyes.

"I had fun today." I said, "Thanks for giving me the opportunity to do this."

I pecked him on his cheek.

"Uh, no problem. Thanks for letting me do this with you." He said trying to hide his blushing face.

"I'd like to meet up that secret area you showed me tomorrow night, I would like to talk some things over with you." I said.

"Sure no problem. See you then." he said walking away.

I watched him walk away and when I thought it was safe to go back in the water I did and raced home.

* * *

**Ok! That's it for now! I guess this is just a filler chapter! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok guys! You guys have the ability to tell me off for not updating in so long! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**The next day**

(Miyako's P.O.V.)

The next morning, we were eating breakfast. As soon as our parents excused themselves from the table and had left the room, we (meaning Momoko and I) turned to Kaoru.

"So how was it?!" we asked in unison.

"It was nice." She said calmly.

"Oh please. It had to have been more than "nice"." Momoko said.

"It was." She confessed, "Well I had never really ridden a human horse before, and he detected that. Of course he asked why, so I just said our dad wouldn't me. We took it slow so I could get used to being on the horse, but before you knew it, we were racing all over the countryside of the kingdom. We just talked and rode and had a good time. Obviously it started to get late and I had to leave. I thanked him for inviting me on the ride and I…" she trailed off.

"You what?" I asked.

"I gave him a peck on the cheek." She said bashfully.

"Ooohhh!" Momoko and I said laughing.

"And he blushed." She said softly.

"OOOHHH!" we said even louder.

"Shut up!" she said.

"We're just teasing you. We're really happy for you." Momoko said.

"Yeah Kaoru. Don't take it personally. We're your sisters; it's our job to torture you sometimes!" I said cheekily.

We had a group hug.

(Brick's P.O.V.)

"So how was it?" I asked Butch.

"It was really nice. We just rode for a few hours, talked, and raced each other. At the end of the day she gave me a peck on the cheek and we went our separate ways." He said.

"Dude, that's awesome!" I said.

"She's really nice once you get past her shell. She tends to hide her emotions until she gets to know the person, and even after that it takes her a while to completely open up, but if you're willing to know her you'll see how nice and sensitive she is. She hasn't completely opened up to me yet, but I can tell that's she's like that because it's the same way I act towards new people." He said.

"Wow Butch, that was deep." Boomer said teasingly.

"Hey, I can be deep." Butch said boastfully.

"So when's your next date?" I asked.

"I don't know. We didn't schedule another." He said.

"Wrong move dude, you should've done that when you had the chance. When do you know when you'll see each other again?" I said.

"Well we said that tonight we would meet up at the secret area. She said she wanted to talk." He said.

"Well that could be promising." Boomer said.

"I suppose." Butch said.

"Trust me, this is a good sign. Especially if yesterday went as well as you said it did." I said.

"I guess you guys are right. Well I guess I should go pick out my outfit for tonight. I have to look extra nice for tonight." Butch said walking away.

* * *

**Alright! Here you go! Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright next chapter is up so you can't yell at me today! Enjoy.**

* * *

(Butch's P.O.V.)

"Mom, Dad, I'll be out late tonight. I'm meeting a princess at a special place. She said she wanted to talk." I said to my parents.

"Is that the one Boomer met earlier this week?" my father asked.

"Actually it's her sister. Her name is Kaoru." I said.

"She sounds interesting. Finally you've found a potential wife!" my mom exclaimed happily.

She hugged me tightly, happy that I've finally found someone. She let go, recomposing herself.

"Is it ok if I go without guards?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know. It's gets pretty dark at night…" my mother said.

"Don't worry mom, I'll have my sword and my knife on me just in case. Please?" I begged.

"Just let the boy go. If any of them would be safe out there by themselves, it would be him." My father said backing me up.

"Well, alright. Just _please_ be careful." She said.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine." I said walking out of the room.

I walked casually over to the stables, saddled up my horse, and rode off.

(Kaoru's P.O.V.)

"Mother, Father, I'll be out late tonight." I said.

"What do you mean? Where are you going?" my father asked.

"I'm meeting a prince at a secret place he showed me one day." I said.

"So you mean you're going on a date?! Oh my little girl is growing up!" my mom said.

She hugged me tightly.

"Mom, I can't breathe." I choked out.

"I'm sorry dear" she said releasing me, "I'm just so happy. You've finally met a potential husband."

"Yeah I guess. Well I better get going if I want to meet him there in time." I said leaving the room.

I swam to the shore and did the usual; dry myself off enough to get my legs. When they transformed, I began my walk toward the secret place we were to meet. I sat down next to the pond while I waited. It didn't take him long for him to get there.

"Hey, good to see you again." Butch said.

"Likewise." I responded.

He sat down next to me.

"So what exactly did you want to tell me?" he asked.

"I wanted to tell you something because I thought you could handle it, but you have to swear on your life, and the future of your country that you won't tell a soul unless I tell you its ok to. Do you promise?" I asked.

"I promise." He said grabbing my hand in his.

He looked me straight in the eyes when he said this. I took a deep breath.

"Ok. Well as you know, I'm a princess, but I'm no ordinary princess." I said.

"What do you mean?" he questioned me.

"I'm a mermaid princess."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! I'm so evil! Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright well two people threaten to kill me with a spoon already (they were joking of course) so I'm gonna update! Don't wanna get killed haha! Enjoy!**

* * *

(Butch's P.O.V.)

As soon as those words escaped her lips, my mind raced.

'Is she telling the truth? Is she pranking me? I thought mermaids were mythical creatures' I thought.

So many questions ran through my head that it started to throb with pain.

"I know what you're thinking. I'm crazy, but I can prove it." She said standing up.

She walked closer to the water and jumped in. I waited for her head to bob to the surface and when it did, I saw it. Her tail.

"I can also create and control dangerous weather. You know, hurricanes, tornadoes, things in that category." She said.

I was still in shock from seeing the tail. She climbed out of the water and began drying herself off. Soon her legs reappeared.

"Well don't just sit there! Say something! Say I'm weird! Say I'm a lunatic! Just say something!" she yelled.

"I-I don't know what I should say." I mumbled.

"Just tell me how you feel about all of this!" she exclaimed once again.

"Well, I'm shocked, a little scared, and excited." I said.

"I know it's a lot to take in." she said.

"Wow. I just can't believe that you're really a mermaid. So you all are?" I asked.

"Yup. Miyako controls and creates wind and water, and Momoko has fire and ice powers." She said casually.

"Whoa. That's why we didn't know who you were." I said.

"Yup. My father of course wants us to marry princes from where we come from, but they're all so arrogant with their powers and their personalities suck. Then we found you guys, well technically Momoko found you, but we were there." She said.

"This is amazing. Are you gonna tell the others? Meaning my brothers of course." I asked.

"I think I'll let the girls tell them on their own. After all, they need to be sure they're ready when they do tell them."

"I understand, but they haven't had much time to talk to them. For Brick it was just that one time, and Boomer had always had to be on the run when he talked to Miyako." I said.

"Yeah. Hey, we should arrange a date for them tomorrow! There's a chance they may like each other if they get to know each other, plus they'll get off our backs a little." She said.

"That's a great idea! I'm tired of having to explain every detail of our time together to them." I agreed.

"How about you tell Brick to meet Momoko here, and tell Boomer to meet Miyako at the beach?" she asked.

"Sounds like a plan." I said shaking her hand.

* * *

**Ok! See I updated and I'm not going to die! Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14! We're up to chapter 14! Enjoy.**

* * *

(Butch's P.O.V.)

When I got home, I spoke to Boomer first.

"Hey Boomer. So you know that girl Miyako right?" I said casually.

"Yeah. What about her?" he asked.

"She wants to meet you down at the beach tonight." I said.

"She does? Did you talk to her?" he asked curiously.

"No, but I talked to Kaoru, and she said her sister wants to talk to you." I responded.

"Oh. Well ok, I'll go." Boomer said starting to walk away.

"Great." I said as he was about to leave the room.

Next mission: Finding Brick. I searched around for a while, but eventually found him at the stables tending to his horse.

"Hey Brick." I said.

He turned around from grooming his horse.

"Hey Butch. How was your date?" he asked me.

"Good, but anyway you remember Momoko right?" I said cutting straight to the chase.

"Well yeah, she was really nice. And cute too." he said.

"Well she wants to meet you at the "place" tonight." I said putting quotation marks around "place".

"She does?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Yes. I was talking to Kaoru and she said she really wanted to meet you there." I said.

"Ok, well I'll go." He said turning back to his horse.

(Kaoru's P.O.V.)

I ran into Momoko first when I got home.

"Hey Momoko. You know Butch told me that Brick would like to meet you at the "place" tonight." I said.

"He does? I thought he wasn't interested in me." She said, "This is fantastic! I'm definitely going. Thanks for telling me."

"No problem." I said.

I found Miyako in her room brushing her hair.

"Hey Miyako." I said sitting next to her.

"Hi Kaoru. What's on your mind?" she asked cheerfully as always.

"Well Butch told me that Boomer wanted to meet you tonight on the beach." I said calmly.

"He does?! Oh goodie!" she said jumping up and down.

"Calm down!" I yelled.

"Sorry." She said sitting back down.

"Well are you going to tell him?" I asked.

"Tell him what?" she asked me.

"Our little secret." I responded.

"Well I was thinking about telling him." She said.

"I told Butch." I said.

"You did?" she said, her eyes bulging from her head, "How'd he take it?"

"He took it very well. You should really think about telling Boomer." I said.

"You know what? You're right. I'm going to tell him!" she said.

"You do that." I said leaving the room.

* * *

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Omigosh I'm an idiot. I accidentally said Butch was going to meet Kaoru. Stupid! Anyway here's the fixed version.**

* * *

(Boomer's P.O.V.)

I prepared to tell my parents about me going to out to meet Miyako and Brick was telling them about meeting Momoko. When I walked in I immediately began talking to them.

"Hey mom, hey dad. I'm going out to meet Miyako at th-" I was suddenly interrupted by my father.

"About those girls… we need to talk to you." He said.

We sat down next to our mother.

"What is it?" Brick asked.

"We searched all the different kingdoms and not one of them has a princess Miyako, Kaoru, or Momoko." He said.

"Well you must've missed one of them because they said they were princesses. Miyako said her kingdom was quite a faraway place. It could be just a mistake." I said defending them.

"Honey, we've checked, double checked, even triple checked. There are no princesses in any of the neighboring kingdoms that go by that name. We think you might've been tricked." My mother said.

"No!" I protested standing up abruptly, "Miyako isn't like that! I know she isn't! And neither are her sisters! She wouldn't say something that wasn't true!" I yelled.

"Son, you've only known her for a few days. You barely know anything about her." My father said.

"I know enough about her to know she's not a liar! She wouldn't lie about something this important!" I exclaimed beginning to walk off.

"I have to agree with Boomer on this one. We promised to meet them. We can't just let them sit there waiting for us for hours. This could be our only chance to find true love. We can't just throw that opportunity away." Brick said getting up and following me.

He turned back to them when we both had reached the doorway.

"I made a promise to meet her there, and I'm going to keep that promise whether you allow it or not." he said.

"The same for me." I said.

I walked out of the room only looking back to see their expressions.

* * *

**I really feel stupid. Anyway, no need to review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 is up and ready to go! Sorry for taking so long! I know you guys probably hate me for taking so long, but blame school! Anyway, are you ready? Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

(Miyako's P.O.V.)

I made my way to the beach and dried off quickly. I walked around on the beach until I saw Boomer. He greeted me with a hug.

"Hey. I've missed hanging out with you." He said.

"Yeah, I've missed it too. I wanted to tell you something." I said nervously.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You might want to sit down." I said suggestively.

We both sat down on the sand near the shore.

"Ok so what did you want to tell me?" he asked again.

I knew what I wanted to say, but the words wouldn't escape my lips. I finally couldn't take it anymore and just dove into the water, resurfacing to see his expression.

(Momoko's P.O.V.)

I made my way to "the place" and waited there patiently until he got there. He came shortly after I got there.

"Hey." He said to me.

"Hi. I wasn't sure if I'd see you again." I said.

"Well I've missed hanging out with you. You're really nice." He said.

"Thank you." I said bashfully.

"Did I just see you blush?" he asked.

"What? N-no I'm not blushing." I said.

"Yes you are." He said chuckling.

"Ok I am. I'm sorry I guess I'm just a little nervous." I said.

"About what?" he asked.

"Well this is my first date…" I trailed off realizing what I had just said.

"So this is a date?" he asked.

"W-well I guess it is k-kinda. I mean if you want it to be." I stuttered.

"Well I guess this is a date then…" he said getting closer to me.

Our faces got closer and closer until finally our lips met. When we pulled back we just stared into each other's eyes. I felt a smile creep onto my face.

* * *

**That's all for now! Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17! WOO! ARE YOU READY? HERE WE GO! enjoy.**

* * *

(Boomer's P.O.V.)

Miyako pulled herself slightly out of the water, revealing herself. I stood there in complete shock. I rubbed my eyes, still the tail was there. I pinched myself, still the tail was there. I slapped myself, still the tail was there.

"Boomer? Please say something. Please." Miyako begged.

"I'm sorry. I… I just can't believe what I'm seeing." I said softly.

"Well believe it because this is the real me. Are you mad? " She asked.

"Mad? Are you crazy? I could never be mad at you. It's just astonishing. So when you said you swam here…" I trailed off.

"I literally swam, and so did my sisters." She said.

"Whoa. This is so cool… my girlfriend's a mermaid." I said unknowingly.

"Yup. So wait, so I'm your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Oh, um..." I trailed off again, "W-well if you want to be. I mean I guess it wasn't official but you know."

"W-well I guess so. I-if it's ok w-with you." She said blushing.

"It's fine with m-me." I said blushing as well.

We both laughed at the awkwardness of the moment. Our eyes locked and slowly our faces met. We pulled back a few seconds later. She smiled brightly and I couldn't help but do the same.

(Brick's P.O.V.)

She blushed madly.

"I think I should tell you something." She said seriously.

"What is it?" I asked.

She took a deep breath and said something I never believed I would hear.

"I'm a mermaid."

* * *

**Ok this is basically just a filler. Sorry! Review still please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok chapter 18 is ready to go. Enjoy.**

* * *

(Momoko's P.O.V.)

"I'm a mermaid." I said.

"What?" he asked me in disbelief.

"I said I'm a mermaid." I repeated.

"You're pulling my leg aren't you? There's no such thing as mermaids there a myth!" he said reassuring himself that I was joking.

"No, actually they're not. They're real, but we're able to grow human legs if we dry of ourselves. As soon as a drop of water lands on is we turn back into mermaids." I stated.

"You mean, you're serious?" I asked.

At this point I was losing patience quickly.

"Yes Brick, I'm a mermaid like I said a few minutes ago." I said a little irritation in my voice, "Do I need to prove to you anymore?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I just can't believe it. You're a mermaid!" he said.

"Correction, mermaid PRINCESS." I said.

"So this is why my parents didn't know who you guys were. This is amazing!" he said.

"I know." I said with a giggle.

(Kaoru's P.O.V.)

I knew that my sisters had left already, so I had to make sure no one found out. I cracked open my bedroom door to look around the hallway. No one was there. I slipped out of my room and entered Momoko's. I placed her pillows underneath her covers to resemble a body. I looked around for something that could be hair when I saw a scarf that was the exact same color as her hair. I placed it on the top of the pillow. Then I slipped over to Miyako's room and did the same with the pillows. I couldn't find anything to be her hair, but I figured it'd be alright. I walked out of the room to bump into my mother.

"H-hi mom." I stuttered.

"Hello dear. Why were you in Miyako's room?" she asked.

"W-well, we were t-talking but s-she got tired." I said.

"Oh. Why are you stuttering like that?" she questioned me.

"N-no reason!" I responded.

"Well I actually wanted to tell her something so if you would excuse me." She said reaching for the door.

I blocked her way.

"Well maybe you should wait until the morning. We wouldn't want to wake her."

"Well alright." She said, "But it looks like Momoko's light is still on, so I'll just go talk to her. I wanted to tell her something as well."

'Dang, I left the light on!' I thought.

"No!" I said blocking her way again, "I talked to her before I talked to Miyako and she was getting pretty sleepy herself. She probably fell asleep with the light on."

"Well I'll just go inside and turn it off then." She said reaching for the door knob.

I grabbed it before she could.

"No. I'll do it." I said.

She gave me a look.

"Kaoru, what's going on?" she questioned me.

* * *

**I know, cliffhanger! Review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright! 19 is up and ready to go! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

(Butch's P.O.V.)

I was on my way to my room when I saw my parents in the throne room. They were talking about something so, without them seeing me, I eavesdropped on their conversation.

"I'm just worried about the boys. What if those girls plan to do something? I couldn't bear to lose my children." My mother said on the brink of tears.

"I know honey. I'm gonna send out some guards to get those girls and bring our boys home. I can't do this anymore. Guards!" my father yelled.

I could hear the guards making their way towards the throne room and I got out of the area before they got there. I ran to my horse, and started riding, hoping I would make it to them before the guards did.

(Kaoru's P.O.V.)

"What's going on?"

I stared at her.

"I'm not going to ask you again." She said threateningly.

"I can't tell you." I said.

"Kaoru, you better tell me what's going on right now!" she exclaimed.

I knew at this point I had no choice.

"Ok. The truth is, they're out on dates." I said.

"With?" she questioned.

"Two princes." I answered.

"From?" she asked.

"…The shore. They're humans." I confessed.

"They're what?! Oh no, I'm not allowing this! I'm gonna get your father and we're going to figure this out! Guards!" my mom yelled.

"Yes your majesty?" the guard asked.

"Make sure Kaoru stays in her room. She's not to come out for the rest of the night." She ordered the guard.

"Yes your highness." He responded.

"Mom please you can't do this!" I yelled as the guard pushed me into my room and locking my door from the outside.

* * *

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I know, I know. You hate me right now. Sorry. You don't realize how badly I had writer's block. I know it's kinda weird that I would get writer's block here, but it happens! Just enjoy.**

**P.S.- You guys know by now that sometimes I use profanity. There's some in this. Yeah. That's it. Enjoy.**

* * *

(Kaoru's P.O.V.)

"Mom, please! Don't do this!" I yelled, banging on the door.

"Quit your screaming!" the guard said from outside.

"Damn." I whispered, banging my fist one last time on the door, "Well, there is one more way I can try to get out of here."

I made my way towards the window. I looked at the palace gates. Two guards were standing there. I saw a few other guards preparing themselves to go out and get my sisters.

"It's now or never." I said.

(Butch's P.O.V.)

I was riding on my horse as fast as I could. I could hear the guards close behind.

"Come on boy! Faster! Faster!" I yelled at my horse, hitting its backside.

I could hear the guards yelling after me.

"Shit. I got to find a way to get rid of them." I mumbled.

I turned my horse in the opposite direction, hoping they would follow me, which they did. I led them into the woods and kept making sharp turns until I lost them. Since I had roamed the woods so much I knew exactly where I was and I made my way to where Brick and Momoko were.

* * *

**Ok I seriously have extreme writer's block, so if you guys have any suggestions I will gladly take them. Thanks and sorry this was incredibly short. You may all hate me now. **


	21. Important Note

**Hey guys! Yeah I know most (if not all) hate me right about now or think I'm dead, but I'm not dead! And please don't hate me! I've had all these ideas to out into the story, but the hardest part is deciding what path I want to go with in the story. I've really been thinking hard about it, and I've almost come to a conclusion on how I want to continue it, please just bear it a little while longer, but if you don't want to… I understand. Sorry this is probably not what you expected. I hope you guys have a wonderful day.**

**Peace, love, and punk rock.**

**Greengirl2500**


	22. Chapter 21

**Alright guys! You've waited long enough. Are you ready? Huh? Are you? Well even if you're not, HERE IT IS! Enjoy.**

* * *

(Kaoru's P.O.V.)

I slipped out of my window and hid behind a wall. I looked around the corner. The gate was heavily guarded, and I could see guards prepping to go out and get my sisters.

"I need to create a distraction." I whispered to myself.

I grabbed a few rocks and threw them at my window so they would think I was trying to get out. The guards fell for it and ran over to the window, leaving the gate unguarded. This was my chance. I swam as fast as I could, suddenly hearing guards yelling and racing after me. I kept going.

"Lord, please let me get there in time!" I said.

(Momoko's P.O.V.)

Suddenly we heard heavy footsteps of a horse. We both stood up, looking around. Butch came up to us on a horse.

"Butch? What are you doing here?" Brick asked.

"I came as fast as I could. The guards, they're after you and Miyako." Butch said to me.

"Me? Why? What did I do?" I asked.

"They think you guys are imposters out to destroy us. We have to get you out of here and fast!" Butch exclaimed.

"No one is going anywhere." I heard a deep voice say.

We looked to see the boy's father with a group of guards.

"Get her." He said.

"The guards lunged at me, but the boys tried to fight them off.

"Dad please! They really are princesses!" Brick yelled.

"They proved it to us! You have to stop this!" Butch said.

Two guards that were behind them knocked both of them out.

"Brick! Butch! No!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face.

Another two grabbed my arms and pinned me down to the ground. They tied up my arms and legs and placed me on a horse. Some guards did the same to the boys for precautionary reasons and placed them on some horses.

"Give it up girl. It's over." Their dad said.

* * *

**Well? Wasn't what you were expecting huh? Review.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Just enjoy.**

* * *

(Koaru's P.O.V.)

I kept swimming, faster and faster, until I couldn't hear the guards anymore. I assumed they stop chasing me, since I was headed towards land, and they probably didn't want to reveal the fact that mermaids really existed, although I had already done that. I made my way to shore, and quickly looked around for Boomer and Miyako. I spotted them a few feet away from me.

"Boomer! Miyako!" I yelled.

They spotted me and came running over to me, seeing me trying to dry my scales so my legs would form.

"Koaru, what are you doing here?" Miyako asked me.

"You guys are in trouble. I risked my own life just to get here. The guards were preparing to come and invade the city to look for you, and I'm sure your parents ordered the same thing to happen. You guys have to get out of here, and fast!" I stated, my legs finally appearing.

I stood up and shook a little sand of me. I looked at their faces, which showed how truly petrified they were.

"Where should we go?" Miyako said.

Suddenly we saw more guards galloping on their horses, some with torches in their hands.

"I don't know, but we gotta go now!" Boomer said.

We started running in the opposite way only to come across more guards coming from that direction. We turned all around us, the guards coming from each direction. They all formed a circle around us. We were surrounded. We saw someone obviously special to Boomer, because I saw his eyes bulge out of his head.

"Dad." Boomer said calmly, but shakily.

"Hello son." He responded coldly.

"Why are you doing this?" Boomer asked.

"It's for your own good son. You'll understand in time. Now come over here so we can arrest these women." He said back to him.

He stood in front of us, his arms stretched out, acting like a shield.

"No! I won't! I love Miyako, and my Butch loves Koaru! As long as I'm alive, I won't let any harm come to them! You'll have to get through all three of us to bring us down!" he yelled at his father.

His father sighed deeply.

"Very well. I didn't want to have to do this. Guards, attack!" he said.

The guards came running at us. We tried to hold them off, but there were too many. Miyako began talking to me through her mind.

"Can we please use our powers?" she asked me.

"I wish we could, but I don't think it's a good idea. Our abilities are pretty powerful, especially on land, we might destroy the whole kingdom." I said back to her.

Just then a guard snuck up behind Boomer and knocked him out cold.

"Boomer! No!" Miyako screeched.

A guard came up to her and tackled her, and another came over to her and began tying her up. I went to go and stop them, but something hard and cold hit me in the head, sending me into the world of unconsciousness. We had failed.

* * *

**Well? Was it worth the wait? I really feel confident about this chapter. It's one of my best writings, and I did this all off the top of my head just now. I'm proud of myself. Review please.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Ok guys. Sooooooo sorry. I seriously kept re-writing this chapter because I kept deleting what I wrote because I didn't like it. So at least you know the reason. Plus, 8****th**** grade has been stressful. I currently have three projects to do and an essay. I've also been applying to high schools (I got accepted to two. One is offering scholarship money, the other I'm going for an interview to try and get a scholarship). So give me a break. Please. And thanks for being patient.**

**(Also some cursing)**

* * *

(Blossom's P.O.V.)

The guards picked up my restrained body and placed it on the back of one of the horses. They did the same for the boys. The whole way back to the castle all I could do was think of how my sisters and I might be killed if they plan to end our lives, which they probably would. Thinking of all I wanted to do with my life, with Brick by my side, and knowing it might not happen, I cried silently for a few moments, but made myself stop so the tears would have time to dry. We finally met on a road next to the castle with the more guards, who carried an unconscious Boomer and Kaoru. Miyako was awake, crying hysterically. So much that they gagged her to hush her.

"What do you want to do with them?" a guard asked the king.

"Take the boys to their rooms and guard every way of them getting out. Take the girl who's out cold down to the dungeon and put shackles on her. Do the same to the others, but bring them to me when you're done." He responded.

They did as they were told, and next thing I know I see them throwing my sister into an empty cell and quickly escorted us to the throne room. The queen and king were there waiting for us. They pushed us up to them huskily, causing us to fall to our knees in the process.

"So these are the girls?" the queen asked the guard.

"Yes. Well two of them. We had to knock out the other. She's already in a cell." A guard responded.

She nodded.

"Take the gag off of the blonde girl." She ordered.

A guard came over to take it off. The queen came over to us and stood there, looking down on us. We sheepishly looked back at her.

"So these are th girls who caused all this trouble?" she said chuckling, "Wow. That's really hard to believe."

"W-what are you going to do with us?" Miyako asked.

"Don't worry about that now. It'll be more important when it happens." She said.

"And what's 'it' exactly?" I asked.

She lowered herself to eye level to me.

"You'll know. Soon." She said coldly.

"Well what's gonna happen to the boys?" Miyako asked.

"Don't worry about that, we'll take care of them." the king said, "I hope you guys had your fun, because it'll be the last time you ever see them."

"Please don't do this. There has to be a way to prove to you we don't want to hurt any of you." I said.

"Sir, the guards in the dungeon reported that the girl down there has awoken, and she's thrashing around like an enraged bull!" a guard exclaimed.

'Way to back me up, Kaoru.' I thought.

"Bring her to me." the king ordered.

A few minutes later we saw them bringing up Kaoru. They put her next to me and forced her on her knees.

"Take off her gag." The king ordered.

The guard did as told, and immediately Kaoru started screaming her head off at the king. Not a good move.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! How could you do all of this shit to your own sons?! You have some fucked up parenting skills! Why can't you let us be fucking happy?! Can't you see we're in love with them?!" she screeched, tears eventually streaming from her eyes, falling onto the cold marble floor underneath us.

The queen looked startled, but as a mother, she also looked sympathetic, while the king showed no emotion to Kaoru's ranting.

"Put them in the dungeon. I'm sick of their faces." The king said, sitting back down into his throne chair.

They dragged us along, with Kaoru still screaming her head off.

"NO! YOU'RE A FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU'LL REGRET THIS WHEN YOU HAVE NO HEIR TO YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE THRONE!" Kaoru continued to yell even when she was out of his ear shot.

* * *

**Ok, is this good enough for not updating in so long? I was gonna make it longer, but I figured this was a good spot to leave it off on. Please review.**


	25. Chapter 24

**OK guys. Next chapter is up so calm down. I've been getting many reviews lately, so thank you. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

(Boomer's P.O.V.)

I awoke on my bed. Everything looked ok, but when I went to sit up, I was constrained by ropes tied around my arms and ankles. No one else was in the room. I somehow hoisted myself up into a sitting position and looked around for anything that might help me get cut the ropes, and I remembered I had some scissors in the dresser. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, which took a good few tries to do. I stood up and wobbled over to the dresser. I turned around and opened the dresser drawer and tried to get the scissors in my hands, which I was able to do successfully. I carefully snipped the rope around my wrists and arms, and after I completed that I went on to cut the ropes around my ankles. After I finished I snuck into Brick's room through a door that connected our rooms.

(Brick's P.O.V.)

I tried repeatedly to push myself into a sitting position with these ropes binding me, but to no avail. I just laid there and sighed. Then suddenly I saw the door connected my room to Boomer's open up. Boomer was there, with no ropes holding him back.

"Brick! Hold on I'll get you out of these." He said.

"Boomer? How'd you get out of your ropes?" I asked as he began to snip the ropes on my wrists.

"I was able to get to my dresser and get these scissors to cut away my restraints. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as he the last of my ropes, "Let's go and see if Butch needs our help too."

(Momoko's P.O.V.)

Being in the dungeon cell was horrible. It was dark and damp, with rodents everywhere. Kaoru was pacing back and forth, fuming still from our encounter with the king. Miyako was staring blankly through a small window that allowed the moonlight to get in. I just sat there, looking back and forth between my two sisters, put my knees against my chest, and slowly began to feel my eyes water again.

"This is a total shit hole." Kaoru said, "And that king is a total ass."

"I know Kaoru. We gotta find a way out of here!" I said.

We all thought of ways silently in our heads when suddenly a guard opened the dungeon door, with two others standing behind them. We all stood up and one removed his mask, revealing to us that is was Brick. The other guards removed their masks, and we realized it was Butch and Boomer. They shut the door behind them and ran into our arms with us gladly receiving them.

"We wanted to make sure you guys were OK." Brick said.

"We're alright." I responded cheerfully.

"How'd you guys get down here?" Miyako asked.

"We got some guard outfits from their corridor and snuck our way down." Boomer answered.

"Well we're really happy to see you guys. We gotta find way to let our parents understand!" Kaoru said.

"Yeah, I don't wanna have to use the last resort and run away. It would be too difficult to be together that way anyway." I stated.

"I know, and I think I have just the plan to help them understand." Butch said.

* * *

**OK! There you go! Review!**


	26. Author's Note

Hey guys. I know you probably hate me right now, and probably hate me even more now because this is not the next chapter. School is hectic right now and I just haven't had the time to update. Until further notice this story will be postponed, but I will make the first chapter of… wait for it… A PPGZ STORY VOLUME III! So be excited about that at least. If not tonight, it'll be up by the end of this week. Again, sooooo sorry, but trust me you're gonna love (or maybe hate I don't really know) the ending of this story. Thanks!

-greengirl2500


	27. AN IMPORTANT

Sorry guys! I know it took me forever to update this story.

1- I had TONS of graduation stuff I had to finish but I am now graduated so Thank GOD that's all over with.

2- I got a new computer and it didn't (and still doesn't) have Microsoft Word on it so it's been hard to write anything.

I'm gonna try to get back to the story and hopefully update this week (if not today). Just so you know my eyes were dilated today so if I update and there's any errors in my writing it's probably because of that. Again, sorry this took so long!

-greengirl2500


	28. Chapter 25: Final Chapter

(Butch's P.O.V.)

After leaving the girls in their cell we snuck back up, put the guard outfits back, and made our way to my room. We walked in quietly and Boomer shut the door behind him and locked it.

"Ok, so we all understand what the plan is, right?" I asked them.

"Yeah, but I gotta ask, what if it doesn't work?" Boomer questioned.

"Just trust me on this one guys. By the end of all of this, we will be free." I reassured them.

The next day our plan went into action. As part of the plan, when our instructor came up to our rooms to wake us up and get ready for sword practice, we all laid in our beds as if we were dead. When we knew he might turn us over we held our breaths. We knew that he'd probably check for pulses, so we covered up any spot on our bodies that could give away that we really were alive. Finally, we put some poisonous berries in our hands to make him think we had poisoned ourselves. Once he had spotted all of this, we could hear him running down to the throne room where our parents were probably at at this time. We sprung up from our beds and met each other in the hallway, then swiftly made our way down to the dungeon. Thankfully, no one saw us. We heard tons of guards and our parents running upstairs to our rooms, and they'd be pretty surprised not to see us there. We knew we had limited time now, so we quickly got the girls from their cell and made our way outside. We heard tons of yelling and screaming as our parents ordered everyone to search around the castle for us. We knew it was a matter of tie before someone spotted us through the window, so we moved quickly. We grabbed a few horses and went on our way, never looking back.

*1 month later*

(Narrator's P.O.V.)

It had officially been a month since the boys and the girls had gone missing. The search party was going out for another search around the woods. They were just about to give up when they spotted a group of skeletons, all next to each other. There were some poisonous berries laying in the hands of these skeletons. The leader of the search party shook his head, and ordered for the rest of his men to head back to the castle to tell the king and queen the tragic news, however, the news wasn't tragic for the young princes and princesses. Once the coast was clear, and the guards were far away from the site, the group of six walked out into the open, hand in hand. After all the fuss about them was finished, the group went on their way to new land, where they would build their own kingdom, and welcomed anyone who came across it. Their kingdom would grow to become the strongest kingdom known to man, and mermaid of course.

* * *

...Well, that's the end. I know you're probably mad that after all that waiting, this is what happened, but have no fear! There WILL be a sequel to this. I've got some ideas swimming in my head now, so you just wait, but for now I'll be working on volume III of A PPGZ Story, so look forward to that as well. Until next time.


End file.
